Lost Memories
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Un amor separado por el tiempo y el espacio que vive únicamente en el mundo de morfeo. Los sueños revelan nuestros más grandes deseos así como nuestros más grandes temores. POV Blaze. Silblaze.


**¡Hola de nuevo! Hoy les traigo una fic dedicada a esta pareja que me habían pedido desde que escribí _Pink Angel_, así que aquí la traje. La hice un día de inspiración, específicamente por dos series "Higurashi no naku koro ni" y "Tsubasa Chronicles" Si alguien las ha visto encotrara rápidamente relación y si no, no se preocupen que igual la entenderán. Espero les guste, sin más que agregar los dejos con Memorias pérdidas o Lost Memories.**

* * *

><p><span>Lost Memories<span>

_Corro… Los pasillos interminables hacen que la desesperación venga a mí y me siga. Mi vestido largo me evita ir más rápido y cuando siento que caeré rendida ante el cansancio escuchó un ruido a mis espaldas que me hace estremecer. Tengo miedo, lo sé, y eso no es normal en mí pero, ¿Por qué temo? Me volteo y miro unos ojos penetrantes que siento que invaden hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Corro nuevamente, debo de huir de él, debo salir de aquí debo…_

_-Te tengo… princesa_

_**¡Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip!**_

Abro los ojos de golpe y despierto sudando. De nuevo aquella pesadilla me levanta de mi sueño y me roba otra noche de descanso. Un bostezo largo es la señal de mi falta de sueño y el agotamiento que se ha empezado a formar. "¡Blaze!" escuchó que me gritan. Una mueca de molestia se posa en mi rostro y sin otra opción sé que debo de levantarme y alistarme para ir a la escuela.

Bajo las gradas de mala gana y veo a Amy en la cocina haciendo nuestro desayuno.

-Buenos días dormilona

-Buenos días…- contestó con una voz apagada y me desplomó en aquella silla sólo para esperar mi comida.

-Hmph, deberías de ser más agradecida que todos los días me levante temprano para hacerte el desayuno- me reclamó molesta.

-A ti se te da cocinar, a mí no- respondo indiferente.

-Toma- dijo poniendo la comida enfrente de mí y sentándose a la mesa. Yo empiezo a jugar con ella, ya que realmente no apetece comer nada -¿Dormiste mal otra vez?

-Sí… algo así

-¿El mismo sueño?

-Sí…- respondo vagamente. Notó su mirada y sé que desea que amplié mi respuesta. –Es muy raro, sueño que soy una princesa y que corro sin cesar, huyendo de él…

-¿De él?

-De Shadow- respondo para fijar mi mirada en mi desayuno.

-Oye, sé que es el chico rudo de la escuela, pero creo que te las arreglarías muy bien con él si se diera la ocasión- me sonrió

-Se parece a Shadow… pero sé que no es Shadow…

-Creo que aún te cuesta lidiar con la perdida de ellos, tal vez, ese Shadow represente tus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Tal vez…

Mi nombre es Blaze, Blaze the cat. Llevo viviendo con Amy ya casi un año. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico un año atrás, al igual que los de Amy. Fue una suerte del destino que ambas estuviéramos solas, gracias a ello, ahora nos hacemos mutua compañía. Desde el accidente voy a una escuela privada de muy alto prestigio, pero la verdad no me llevo bien con casi nadie de mis compañeros, me dicen que soy una rebelde, o una princesa mimada. Me da igual.

-Vamos Blaze, ya es hora de entrar a clases- me dice muy sonriente mi compañera.

Caminamos por el patio de la escuela y veo a todos mis compañeros con desdén o indiferencia… hasta que mirada se detiene en un punto fijo. Lo miro a él. Shadow me observa de reojo y yo siento que debo de empezar a correr otra vez. Paró de golpe y me quedo viéndolo fijamente, él me mira por igual, y puedo jurar que por un momento toda la escuela calla ante nuestro alrededor por aquel momento que por un segundo me pareció durar toda una vida. "Blaze… ¿Qué haces?, ¿Te sientes bien?" me susurra Amy quien me despierta de mi trance momentáneo. Cierro mis ojos y salgo corriendo adentro del salón pasando al lado del erizo sin poder sostenerle más tiempo la mirada. No puedo evitarlo, sólo quiero alejarme.

-Bien estudiantes la lección va empezar. Tomen sus lugares- dice la maestra y me siento, como siempre, a la par de la ventana.

-¿Blaze, qué fue eso de hace un rato?- pregunta Amy sentándose a la par mí.

-¿Qué fue qué?- respondo indiferente, obviando el embarazoso momento de hace un rato.

-Oye chica, es la primera vez que te veo reaccionar así- me dice Rouge sentándose enfrente de mi.

-¿Reaccionar cómo?, yo no he hecho nada- respondo molesta por el interrogatorio.

La maestra comienza a hablar y por fin dejan de preguntarme cosas. Química. La clase que más odio. No sólo la clase en sí, sino que la maestra tiene serios problemas al momento de hablar, siempre le gusta nombrar los químicos en inglés, como si no fueran suficientemente malos en español. Doy un suspiro de resignación ante la hora que acontece y veo hacia la ventana, absorta en mis pensamientos. Escuchó ruido, pequeñas risas, y siento de vez en cuando la mirada de Amy sobre mí y… "Silver"

-¿Qué?- exclamó ante toda la clase. Esa última palabra me llamo la atención.

-¿Silver? es el nombre de la plata en inglés- aclara mi profesora –Hoy veremos los metales. ¿Algún problema?

-Ah… no, ninguno- le respondo apenada. Ella sigue con su clase.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me susurra Amy.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Primero Shadow y ahora esto ¿Segura de que estás bien?

-Sí… es sólo que ese nombre se mi hizo familiar.

-Se debe de hacerte familiar querida. Los metales preciosos son toda la familia que una chica debería tener- dice Rouge en broma y ambas ríen; yo no expreso nada ante el comentario y de nuevo mi mirada se posa en el cielo azul.

Hora de almuerzo en el Instituto Emerald. Me siento en una de las bancas y Amy y Rouge se sientan conmigo hablando sobre chicos y otras cosas que la verdad no me interesan. Es decir, por qué rayos... "_¡Splat!_" Mi bebida cae sobre mi uniforme y me volteo hecha una fiera para ver quién fue el responsable. Un erizo azul me mira apenado y con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Lo siento- me dijo sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?- le grito al mismo tiempo que me levanto -¡Ten más cuidado!

-Lo siento princesa, no era mi intención- se burló junto con su amigo el equidna.

- … ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó con una mirada un tanto asustada.

-En serio, a veces te comportas como alguien de la realeza- me dijo molesto –Si deseas, toma- me dio su jugo en mis manos –Ves, estamos a mano.

-Esto está muy lejos de esta a mano- se paró Rouge –Un diamante sería más apropiado.

-¡¿Diamante? Estás totalmente loca

-Entonces algo de oro, o plata o…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?

-¿No entiendes español? ¡Bien! gold, silver…

-¡¿Silver?- desperté al escuchar esa palabra otra vez.

-¿Uh?, Sí, silver, o sea plata. Ves Sonic, ella quiere eso.

Una pelea entre ambos empezó por banalidades. Yo no dije nada. Amy se paró a la par mía y me tomó del brazo para sacarme de ahí; al principio me resistí pero luego me dijo que debería de limpiarme el jugo derramado, así que la seguí. Entramos a los baños y con un poco de papel y de agua empecé por limpiarme los restos de jugo de mi falda.

-¿Está todo bien, Blaze?- me preguntó otra vez.

-Perfecto, ¿Por?

-Corrígeme si me equivoco pero estás actuando un poco extraño. En especial si escuchas el nombre de plata en inglés. Silver.

Pare de arreglar mis ropas y la vi levemente. Sé que es algo raro, pero siento que ese nombre lo he escuchado antes. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

-Es extraño… pero es como si me nombraran a alguien que conocí- le explique –Es muy raro… pero seguramente no es nada- concluí y seguí limpiándome.

-Tal vez, en algún otro mundo, en alguna otra vida- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez… pero me dejo aquí sola

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Uh?, no nada, no me pongas atención- respondí al darme cuenta de aquellas palabras –Vamos, hay que regresar ya.

¿Por qué le dije eso? Es extraño, pero sentí un vago resentimiento hacia alguien que no conozco, o tal vez, que no recuerdo. Será mejor olvidar el tema y dejarlo ir. Me siento nuevamente en mi pupitre y pierdo mi mirada en el cielo para quedarme sola con mis pensamientos.

0-0-0-0-0

_Está cerca, muy cerca ¡Me va a alcanzar!, Necesito ayuda, yo… "¡Princesa!" escuchó decir, pero esa voz no me asusta. Me volteo insegura y veo hacia todas las direcciones, pero no miro nada, sin embargo, sé que se acerca. Tengo tanto miedo, y entonces una mano me saca de ahí. "Es hora de irnos" me dice mientras corro con su compañía. Miro hacia mis espaldas todo el tiempo, y sé que me quiere… ¿por qué me quiere?_

_-Rápido Blaze, es hora de salir de aquí…_

_-Pero mis padres…_

_-Ellos no lo lograron…_

_Mis pupilas se contraen y siento las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas –No… mi madre y mi padre._

_-Eres la única para el trono ahora, debemos alejarte de él antes de que te mate a ti también._

_-Pero tú…_

_-Yo estaré bien, por algo soy tu caballero._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Sabe donde estamos!, ¡Es hora!_

Abro los ojos de par en par y siento como las lágrimas ruedan sobre mis mejillas. Me levantó pesadamente y fijo mi vista hacia mi regazo. La perdida de mis padres la sentí esta vez más real que nunca.

-¡Blaze! si no te levantas juro que… ¿Blaze?- me pregunta Amy al entrar a mi habitación -¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Qué pasa?

-Mis padres murieron…- le explico como si fuera novedad. Siento como se acerca a mí y me abraza para consolarme.

-Lo sé, pero ahora estamos juntas y lo superaremos juntas.- No le respondo nada y sólo le permito abrazarme –Vamos, es hora de ir a la escuela- me dice poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Sabes algo- me dice antes de salir de mi habitación –Es la primera vez que te miro llorar por tus padres.

La veo irse y cerrar la puerta. Es extraño, pero jamás había llorado por ellos; es como si ahora lo sintiera real y antes no.

Caminamos nuevamente en la escuela y me siento un poco pérdida por todo. Miro mis pies y como los pongo uno delante del otro, sin ánimos de nada, sólo quiero llegar a la clase y… "¡Princesa!" Alguien me toma del brazo. Una sonrisa se posa en mi rostro al instante y me volteo para verlo a él.

-¿Sonic?- digo con decepción, como si rompiera algún hechizo.

-También me alegra verte- me dijo con una gran sonrisa. Yo puse una expresión de molestia -¿Todo bien?, ¿Estamos a mano?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por lo de ayer ¿Todo bien?- me estira su mano en señal de paz.

-Sólo deja de llamarme princesa- me volteó y le doy la espalda para ir a mi salón.

Bien, otra aburrida clase de educación física. Parece que quieren jugar un tonto juego de policías y ladrones, en donde unos se persiguen con otros. No tengo opción más que participar. Miro la cara de los chicos, que son los que tienen que perseguirnos, los "Policías". En sus rostros noto aquella mirada pervertida ¡Sólo quieren ver que tocan!

-Bien… ¡Empieza el juego!- dice el entrenador.

Empiezo a ver como una a una nos van atrapando. Rouge se deja atrapar con facilidad por Knuckles. No esperaba nada diferente. Amy le da la vuelta al juego y es ella la que persigue a Sonic, él corre desesperado. Yo por mi parte huyo con facilidad de los pocos tontos que intentan capturarme. Todos los chicos, y Amy, han atrapado a su presa, sólo faltó yo y un chico más. Sé que no tendrá oportunidad hasta que escuchó el nombre de aquel individuo. "¡Ve por ella Shadow!" me petrifico al saber quién es. Me volteó levemente y lo veo correr hacia mí con una sonrisa. Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a correr con desesperación, siento que me alcanza, corro a más velocidad y en eso siento mi cuerpo caer. Me tropiezo. Caigo al suelo y me volteó para verlo llegar hacia mí. El terror me invade, siento que revivo mi sueño. Cierro mis ojos y pongo mis manos enfrente de mí en un vano intento de defenderme de él, sé que no tengo posibilidades.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Mephiles!- y luego siento mis manos arder y escuchó una explosión. Abro mis ojos lentamente, es como si no quisiera ver a mi adversario. Veo un poco de humo y este se empieza a disolver en la atmósfera. Me reacomodo sentándome en el piso un poco desubicada por lo que acaba de pasar. Veo que a un lado de mí está Shadow tosiendo levemente y luego las miradas de todos mis compañeros se posan sobre mí.

-Blaze… ¿Qué hiciste?- me pregunta la murciélaga, y al igual que ella yo estoy muy confundida.

-Ella lanzó fuego de sus manos…- dijo el erizo azul con cierto temor en su voz.

-Sí, casi mata a Shadow- apoyó el equidna.

Me vi las manos aterrada y de nuevo vi al erizo negro que me vio algo conmocionado por lo ocurrido. Me pare para salir corriendo de ahí.

0-0-0-0-0

Llevaba dos días encerrada en mi habitación y Amy había querido hablar conmigo del incidente desde entonces, pero no quiero verla, ya que no sé qué decirle. Me envuelvo en mis sabanas y me acurrucó mientras la noche cae sobre mí. Mis ojos se hacen pesados y por fin logro conciliar el sueño para olvidar la pesadilla de este mundo.

_**¡Bip, Bip, Bip!**_

Abro mis ojos pesadamente y muevo mi mano de un lado a otro para así apagar el despertado, pero siento como alguien me toma la mano y evita que cumpla mi misión. Me volteó rápidamente y veo a Amy muy seria parada a la par de mi cama. Apaga el despertado para hablarme sin emoción alguna "Alístate, es hora de ir a la escuela". La veo caminar fuera de mi habitación. "No iré" le digo antes de que ella salga, pues después de lo que paso no quiero ir. "No te estoy preguntando" Es lo último que me dice y se va. Me dio algo de miedo su voz, pero no por eso deseo ir. Me siento en mi cama y abrazo mis piernas pensando en todo lo que me ha sucedido. Sé que ya no puedo seguir huyendo, sé que debo de enfrentarlos a todos, pero es algo difícil, sin embargo sé que es lo que debo de hacer… es hora de regresar.

-¿Lista?- me pregunta Amy con una gran sonrisa parada en la puerta de la casa.

-No…- dije con un suspiro pesado, pero igual camine con ella.

Llegamos a la escuela y escuchamos el timbre sonar. Amy corrió a los adentros y me dijo que ya íbamos tarde; yo por mi parte me quede parada enfrente de aquellos portones de metal negro viendo a todos los estudiantes ir hacia adentro. Pronto me quede sola en aquel patio de recreo; di un suspiro y me decidí a entrar cuando una voz familiar me detuvo.

-Usaste tus poderes…- escuche detrás de mí y me voltee para ver a un erizo plateado viéndome fijamente del otro lado de la calle.

-¿Quién eres?…

-Él te encontrara ahora, es hora de cambiar nuevamente- me dijo con una expresión de cansancio, para luego empezar a acercarse a mí.

-¡¿De qué hablas, quién rayos eres?- le pregunte a la defensiva.

-Tú lo recordaste ¿verdad?- me cuestionó con una voz serena -¿A Mephiles?

El recuerdo de lo que le dije a Shadow antes del incidente vino a mí _–"¡Aléjate de mí, Mephiles!"_…¿Mephiles?

-Recuerda… princesa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y lo recordé. La muerte de mis padres a mano de aquel erizo sin sonrisa de franjas azules y ojos verdes; recordé huir de él y que debería de esconderme de él para poder vivir y algún día gobernar Solaris. Yo era la princesa y la última esperanza de mi gente, una princesa bendecida por el sol y guardiana de gemas preciosas y él… él era mi caballero y guardián, Silver the hedgehog. Él me había enviado lejos de mi hogar para salvarme. Lo recordaba ahora…

**Inicio del Flash Back**

_La sacerdotisa del pueblo nos esperaba para poder enviarme lejos por órdenes de Silver. Una equidna de ropas ancestrales con el nombre de Tikal me iba a enviar a otra dimensión, a un mundo diferente donde nadie supiera de mí o mis poderes. Me escondería hasta que todo se calmara._

_-Yo vendré por ti cuando haya derrotado a Mephiles…_

_-¡No, déjame quedarme contigo!- le suplique._

_-Debes de vivir y a mi lado eso será difícil…_

_-Pero quiero estar contigo…- le dije con lágrimas en mis ojos –Yo te amo, Silver._

_-Princesa… debes irte…- me dijo mientras su mirada era ocultada por la penumbra. Sé que él correspondía a mi afecto pero no me lo diría._

_-¡No, yo regresaré a ti, no importa a donde vaya!- exclame molesta y muy decidida._

_-Lo sé… por eso debes de olvidar…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Lo vi nuevamente y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas. Tire aquella mochila llena de cuadernos y corría hacia él. "¡Silver!" le grite y lo abrace fuertemente, él me devolvió el abrazo y sentí como sus lágrimas empezaron a mojar mi frente.

-¡Yo te esperaba, deseaba que regresaras por mí!

-Lo siento princesa, lamento haberte dejado aquí…

-¿Ya es hora de regresar?- le pregunte para verlo a los ojos.

-No… él sabe que estás aquí, debemos de irnos a otro mundo para ocultarte de él…

-Pero tú…

-Mi misión es vencerlo.

-No… ¡No quiero alejarme de ti nuevamente!- lo abrazó fuertemente, como si eso lograra retenerlo a mi lado.

-Lo siento… Blaze

Escuchó un gran estruendo y miro hacia el cielo, el cual empieza a rajarse y siento la presencia de Menphiles otra vez. Lo miro a los ojos y veo que Silver saca una _Solar Emerald_… sé que me llevara a otro lado para salvarme de él. "Quiero estar contigo…" le digo para abrazarlo otra vez. Él me abraza de regreso y escuchó que pronuncia algo que no logro entender con una voz quebrantada y una luz nos absorbe a un portal. "Lo lamento…" me dice entre sus brazos. Veo como se acerca a mí para tomarme por la cintura y así posar sus labios sobre los míos, yo me acercó más a él y dejo que las lágrimas mojen mi rostro mientras me fundo en un beso hasta que el aire se nos acaba.

-Debes de olvidar…

-¡No, jamás te olvidare!- le digo con una voz quebrantada -¡JAMÁS!

-Yo te amo… Blaze

Una luz me ciega y…

_**¡Bip, Bip, Bip! **_

Abro los ojos y golpeó el reloj despertador par así hacerlo callar. Me levantó con pereza y me arreglo para ir a la escuela antes de que mi compañera se moleste conmigo.

Bajo las gradas sin animo alguno y llegó a la cocina para verla preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días dormilona

-Buenos días…- contestó con una voz apagada y me desplomó en aquella silla sólo para esperar mi comida.

-Hmph, deberías de ser más agradecida que todos los días me levante temprano para hacerte el desayuno- me reclamó molesta la murciélaga.

-A ti se te da cocinar, a mí no- respondo indiferente.

-Toma- dijo poniendo la comida enfrente de mí y sentándose a la mesa. Yo empiezo a jugar con ella, ya que realmente no apetece comer nada -¿Dormiste mal?

-No… no realmente- le respondo con un bostezo –Soñé con un raro erizo plateado, pero no sé quién es.

-Tal vez un amor de otro mundo- me respondió burlonamente.

-Tal vez…

Mi nombre es Blaze, Blaze the cat. Llevo viviendo con Rouge ya casi un año. Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico un año atrás, al igual que los de Rouge. Fue una suerte del destino que ambas estuviéramos solas, gracias a ello, ahora nos hacemos mutua compañía.

-Vamos Blaze, ya es hora de entrar a clases- me dice mi compañera volando a clases.

Y un día más de clases se presenta, como siempre, como siento que he vivido durante años, siempre acompañados con estos sueños extraños, pero seguramente es tan solo el cansancio.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Es un Oneshot de Silver y Blaze. Espero les haya gustado. Sin más que agregar me voy, pero espero traerles otra historia pronto. Kat fuera.<strong>

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
